


Genji and his new family

by Hayden_Hewley



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Gen, Help, I dont know what to tag the relationship part, I have been thinking about Genji past too much, M/M, he need some TLC, imma just add the important ship i guess?, its reasoneable that he became so edgy, well he just got killed and the became a cyborg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 05:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14418861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hayden_Hewley/pseuds/Hayden_Hewley
Summary: The day his father died he lost his brother. The day his brother killed him he lost everything. But Overwatch found him and saved him. Giving him another chance in life, taking him into their family full of unique people who sometimes treat him like a child or a tool. But they do care about him and each of them shows it their own ways and now he know he have a new place to belong.





	Genji and his new family

Mercy & Moira – The older sisters

In all his life Genji never have anyone he can see as an older sister figure. But now he have two ‘sister’ the devil and the angel who constantly use him as a source of entertainment and errand boy.

Mercy is the good one of the two, she constantly worried about his wellbeing as she is the one who saved him. When its meal time sometimes she gave him part of her food that he likes or giving him some chocolate from Swiss. But not everything is all good with her as he is her ‘Guinea pig’. When there’s a new makeup trick or product she never tried or use, Genji is called to meet her and became the dummy. His face may be full of scars from the fight but that never seems to stop her from applying mascara, lipstick, eyeliner and those other stuff on him. When she’s in a good mood she’ll dress him up with clothes that she bought special for him. Usually there’s a theme but the range of Mercy styling went everywhere, from masculine, androgynous, feminine, and sometimes something a bit spicy that Genji is still comfortable. She always ask him whether he is comfortable to wear it or not before buying it. Every time she’s finish with him she always took a picture and then gave him sweets like it was his payment.

There was one time where she was trying a new makeup trend on him and then he was called to an emergency mission, he didn’t hear what Mercy was saying when he leave the door and the constant stare from the other is already a normal thing for him. When his blade was on the tip of the target neck they comment on his look not the normal omnic or human but “Got killed by a pretty boy who walks around with his tit out. Finally my fantasy have come true.” And then he saw the reflection from his blade, he forgot to wear his face plate and the makeup is still on. He tried his best not to slice McCree that day, as he was laughing his ass off the entire day after the mission. At least he killed the target, the source of his entertainment.

Then there’s Moira, the evil one. The kind of sister who boss you around and bullies you. Moira is tallest woman he ever met, like real tall, like tall tall kind of tall. Her height makes him feel even smaller and her dominating presence is not helping at all. Since Genji mother language is Japanese he is basically her translator whether he want it or not, it’s his payment she told him or he won’t get any heals. She uses him to translate all of her doujin, even the R18 ones and she’s not even embarrassed about it, “All I need is to be able to know what they are saying.” “What to be embarrassed about? It’s normal to have these kind of stuff.” Yes it is but you don’t show it to others.

He does his best to avoid her but when he was caught he was ordered to fetch her some stuff since she’s going to cope herself in her lab trying some experiment. But not everything is bad with her, if you can see past her sarcastic tone. She show affection in her own unique way, the most common one is her praise which sound like a sarcasm but it’s just how she talk, then there’s a rare occasion where she’ll ask him to join her on her marathon of a certain anime series or rerun of the good old stuff. Lastly and the rarest is when she gave a fan made merch of a series she likes than was bought from a convention event. Sometimes it’s a sticker, a poster or a keychain. He don’t know where to use it so he display it on a soft board which is full of things he received.

* * *

Torbjorn & Brigitte – The Uncle & Nephew

With his now cyborg body his body is half mechanic and half organic, which means that there’s no escaping Torbjorn. His interaction with the short man usually consist of the update on his mechanic body but there are times where he would talk about his many children while repairing his mechanical parts. He would tell him literally everything about his family from how he meet her wife to his youngest daughter Brigitte latest shenanigans. Sometimes Brigitte would come to his workshop and watch his father fix his cyborg body and the stares he receive is one where a child would look at a cute puppy, honestly he thinks that if Brigitte was left alone with him, she would definitely try to tinker with his body.

While Torbjorn would talk endlessly about his family, Brigitte will talk endlessly about everything. Her most used topic is about her many cats which she show many picture of, there’s also talk about sweets which she would bring the next day and let him taste it. His taste bud have changed but with how excited she told him about it the food should be good and he better act like it.

* * *

Winston & Tracer – The family friend

Genji mainly works and active on Blackwatch mission but that doesn’t mean that he never meet any of the Overwatch member which is full of variety. From the omnic hating that gave him looks to a talking gorilla and his way too friendly best friend. They are in different division but they would meet each other during a lot of events, usually its during combat training since Genji and Tracer is Overwatch agents that have high mobility and speed. Other than combat sometimes they encounter each other during a test after either Genji’s new cyborg updates or Tracer’s chronal accelerator. The two share some friendly rivalry while their personality at the times contrast each other.  Genji being the edgy and emo child while Tracer the happy go luck one’s, everyone always wonder how the two became friends even if the two were not close friends it’s still a wonder to most people how anyone able to befriended the cyborg.

While with Winston sometimes they share a mission together and Genji actually prefer teaming up with the talking gorilla than the other human member of Overwatch. They tend to stare at him and then comments or even try to ask or do something which makes him uncomfortable which is why he distanced himself from the other. But with Winston he never do such things, it’s probably because he usually suffer the same kind of treatment, maybe even worse. During the time they spend together the two would sometimes open a discussion or maybe if he’s in a good mood Genji would share a joke with Winston, in which the latter usually don’t understand the funny part in his dark humor. But it’s still better than not being taken seriously since he’s a gorilla while the other is half human.

* * *

Pharah – The younger sister

Ever since in his childhood Genji always wanted to have a younger sibling even though it never happened he now do kind of someone younger who he consider passable as a younger sibling. Pharah and Genji have 3 year difference in their age, the same amount of age difference between Genji and Hanzo. Pharah doesn’t come to the HQ a lot since she’s busy with training and study but sometimes she come to visit her mom or just meet the others. The two were not close but they consider their status as sparring partner. Pharah primarily fight with her Rocket Launcher and in the air but there would come times where she wouldn’t be able to use both so she need to train her close combat skill. Genji was trained to be able to do any kind of martial art and weapon since childhood so sparing with him is always a great work out for her. Genji would give pointers and sometimes give out tips of what kind of move she should use when facing a certain situation. Every time the younger one defeats him, he would feel a small burst of pride. The two of them already adult by the time they meet so he can’t really get the feel of having a younger siblings with as much as he wished for.

The younger sibling he wanted is the cheerful and a bit clingy one who share the same interest or humor with him and Pharah was none of that. But at least she did evoke his brotherly instinct just a little bit. He did want her to be able to do great and helping her doing that in a certain way did bring some nostalgic memories that he shares with Hanzo. The Shimada siblings sometimes spar with each other the difference between the past and the current sparing is that how the younger one of the two react when they lost. While Pharah gets back up and ask for things to improve her combat skill, the young sparrow would pout and get mad at his brother and then the two would fight after a lot of yelling young Genji would yelled ‘I hate you!’ and ran away or avoid him. The only thing that would bring peace between the two is when Hanzo gave him something or let him win, but he do the latter once. He was still a child when that happens, he would solemnly remember about the past where little Genji would smile bright as Hanzo gave him a pachimari doll to cheer him up and the two would hug as they reconcile. If only that happen before the fight… He probably won’t be in pain and agony…

* * *

Reinhardt – the over loving grandfather

While most people would be hostile with him at first, Reinhardt immediately be all kind and caring since the start even when Genji’s have the expression of ‘Talk to me and you are dead’ on his face. When the gigantic man sees him, he would call him and then there’s gone his day. Where do Reinhardt drags him away to? Most of the time it’s the cafeteria, with his now cyborg body Genji doesn’t really have the appetite he used to have and it worries Mercy and Reinhardt. So Reinhardt would literally drag or even lift the cyborg to the cafeteria, make him stay in place while he bring him food that over flowed the tray, it’s still a mystery how he can keep all the food in the tray and not drop a single one of them. When the food is placed in front of him there’s no escaping until he is full and Reinhardt is satisfied with the situation.

The first time this event happen Genji literally scream and trash around in Reinahrdt hold, literally clawing at Reinhardt hand like a cat, that time it’s already been a week since he last ate so Blackwatch and Overwatch team decide it’s time to do something. The food is already on the table and Genji was hold in place to sit on Reinhardt lap like a prisoner since he would run away if he was to be released, Mercy sat in front of him and lectures him about the need to eat while Gabriel snickers away but eventually encourage him to eat. Even in that situation he still refused to eat and when food finally went inside his mouth it was not Genji who does it but Reinhardt who force feed him while still holding him tightly. The cyborg face went beet red as he realize that he sat on the giant man lap and is being fed by him, Gabriel laugh his ass off and the doctor cover his mouth trying to hold her laugh.

The giant towers over him but now he feel even smaller and want to shrink away from the situation “Release me! I will eat by myself!” he demands but the German wouldn’t budge his hold.

He tutted, “Nein my friend! If I do you would ran away again!” he scoop a spoon full of rice and curry, “Catching you again will be a hard challenge!” he blow the food to cool it off and bring it closer to Genji’s mouth, “Now open up! Here comes the train!” he announce in his beaming voice almost covering the laughter that came from two who sat across him.

Genji wishes his faceplate is there to cover his face that went red from embarrassment not at the hand of his commander. “I can eat by myself! Just let go off me! I’ll eat by myself!”

“Well if you ate this I will let go. But now open up!” Reinhardt doesn’t have any ill intention he’s just nice and a bit of a pushover and probably likes to take care of care kids too much. There’s no way Genji can escape from his hold if he doesn’t do what he wants, so eventually the Japanese open his mouth while closing his eyes, he don’t want to see any of their reaction as the food went to his mouth.

“Good job my friend!” Reinhardt praise him and place the spoon on the table to let Genji eat by himself but still doesn’t really let go off his hold only to lessening it a bit.

Genji start eating the curry by himself while Reinhardt start telling him why he did this and how worried he and everyone is. Mercy and Gabriel ask him about why he doesn’t eat, is it because of pain or something else but he assure them that’s not the case. It took quite a time for him to finish the plate and when he did Reinhardt gently pats him on the back and praises him for eating so well on his own and warns him not to forget to eat anymore.

Now every time he was dragged to the cafeteria he would eat together with him while Reinhardt tells him stories about his days in the crusaders. Other than to the cafeteria sometimes he will be dragged to train with him as Reinhardt doesn’t have much mobility to chase the cyborg and Genji can’t fight him in close range as the hammer will probably sent him flying. Every time Genji wins Reinhardt will happily scoop him up and rain him in praises in German most of the time and he will be breathing hard by the time he let go of the hug, Reinhardt hug is too strong for him, he sometimes fear that the crusader will be able to crush his artificial internal accidentally. Sometimes Reinhardt will offer himself as a hiding place from Moira, with his large build and Genji’s small build just standing behind him would make him invisible from the other.

Since young age people of elder age is one of hardest people he can get along with, the fact that the elders of Hanamura despise him doesn’t help with the situation one bit. If only there’s one of them that is as gentle and caring as the giant German man he might still be in Hanamura right now.

* * *

Ana –  The mother

If Genji would have to describe her it would be ‘mother’ even if she’s not that old she acts like she’s the mother of all the member of Overwatch. She’s strict and will get anyone to do what she ask without even lifting a finger. The first he meet her is when he sat alone at the corner of the rec room, it was in the early days of his cyborg body and he still haven’t found anyone to interact with that he sees fit and the training room was closed so he went to the rec room to just simply wind down and then comes Ana carrying a tray of tea set and sit across him. ”Do you mind if I sit here?”  She ask him and he nodded.

Ana start pouring tea for him and herself, “Drink it. It’s good to relax yourself and this tea helps.” She told him and took a sip. Genji cools it down first before bringing it to his mouth, he was expecting the bitter kind of tea that always used in those tea ceremony he’s forced to attend not an actually good tea.

“I see that you like’s it.” She comments with a smile, “You can have more after you finish your cup. I’m Ana Amari and you must be Genji Shimada, Angela have told me about you.” Genji nodded in respond, not sure at how to reply her, “Not much of talker are you? It’s okay. So how is it going for you? Any friend yet?”

Genji place his cup down and shook his head, “Not yet and I’m still not used to talking yet…. It doesn’t sound like how it used to…”

“Not every change is a bad thing and this is just a minor change. Do you dislike it?”

Genji shook his head slowly, “I’m not sure…”

“It’s okay to be unsure, you are still young and there’s plenty of time to figure things out.” Her words sound so calming just like the tea she shares with him. She reminds him of his late mother. His mother died when he was young and any memories he have of her is only the good ones. He still remember how she would hugs him and it would calm him down, how her gentle words would always be able to persuade him to do anything. Back then the two Shimada siblings would fight over for her praises, fighting over being her favorite and then she’ll tell them that she love them both equally.

“Are alright?” He must have been spacing out for some time by the look that Ana give.

Genji nodded, “I’m fine.”

She still look worried but decide to let him be, “Don’t push yourself too much okay. If you find any kind of discomfort go to Angela immediately.”

He took another sips of the tea and nodded. His expressionless face doesn’t help to convince her, “That an order okay. I don’t want you to get hurt when we can prevent it.”

“Yes ma’am.” Ana smiled at the respond and pour him more tea for him and the two just share the comfortable silence together.

A few days later the two meet again in the training room. Genji have been imprison himself in the training room in the last 20 hour and the news brings Captain Amari towards the training room with sleep dart in hand. At first she persuade him and when it fail she immediately shot him with a sleep dart without any warning. Making the cyborg ninja fell to the ground and get some sleep that he desperately needed but can’t achieve.

* * *

Jack & Gabriel – the dads

Genji Shimada used to only having one father but now he have two. At first he didn’t saw both of them like that but after being in several mission, the trip to medical room, debriefing, and finally McCree teasing he finally start to see it. Their relationship status might probably be the most influencing part. McCree like to call them pops and papi or boring dad and fun dad and Genji already know which one is which.

As he is mainly a Blackwatch agent Genji naturally spends more time with Gabriel than with Jack. But that doesn’t mean that both Genji and Jack didn’t have some moment together. Most of them is just like how his father and him interacts with each other, when they meet Jack will be the first to ask how he’s been, the usual answer is ‘fine’ and then Jack will proceed to ask other stuff like any new Blackwatch shenanigans, their latest undercover mission, how everyone doing, and when it was time for him to go he always told him the same thing again and again, “It’s nice to see you well. But it’s time for me to go. Take care agent Shimada and remember don’t push yourself too hard!” at the last part sometimes he would give a pat on the shoulder. Other than that and official stuff there’s time when the two were at the cafeteria and Jack saw at how little Genji eat and jokingly told him that if he don’t eat more he’ll call Reinhardt to force feed him. At first Genji just roll his eye and ignore the strike commander but a few minute someone sat beside him and put their hand on his shoulder, when Genji turn to see to look who the intruder was, his face went pale as it was Reinhardt with two tray of food and a wide smile is plastered into his face. That day he wishes that he is allowed to stab Jack Morrison once as the strike commander records the incident and sent it to his lover.

Then there’s fun dad, the one he spend times more as he is his commander. Gabriel Reyes looks like a menacing person especially with his build if you don’t know him well and when you know who he actually is he is such a goofball who likes to sass but care about all of his subordinates and also make ‘brilliant’ undercover ideas that will be the talk for years. When Genji first joins Blackwatch he makes sure that the cyborg ninja didn’t push himself too much or put himself too much but the most important thing he did is he makes sure no one antagonize Genji state. While they do not antagonize his state some do express their disliking towards Genji’s attitude and the one who defend him is actually Gabriel and McCree. After being assassinate by his own brother and then became a cyborg who work undercover for Overwatch just to be able to walk again is a lot for someone to take in such a short period of time, both McCree and Gabriel know and sympathies with him, giving him some time and space to slowly adapts to his surrounding and his body.

Going undercover to infiltrate or to gather some information is always fun. Gabriel and McCree would fight with each other about whose strategy should they use and whenever there’s any fun incidents Gabriel will always have tape of it which he will play under certain situation and sometimes those videos help Genji pass through a bad time. Most of the video contain McCree failing or struggling when doing his undercover or times. But there’s no dirt on Gabriel Reyes, the damn man probably a theater kid because he’s able to do any kind of role in any situation and a master in impromptu. His costume making skill also give it another plus to the theory.

Being cyborg is not as fancy as one might think, your body will be in pain most of the time and having an attack will definitely wouldn’t help the situation. Around three months after being a cyborg his body start to hurt all over after waking up from a nightmare. At first he automatically ran towards the medic bay only to found the room is empty of people, all of the healer he knew already went home or out doing mission. He was about to drag himself back to his room until Gabriel found him, “Genji why the hell are you running around in the middle of the night!?” he probably thought him as an intruder as is the gun in his hand is not clear enough. The man about to scold him but stop after realizing Genji current state. Face looks like shit, his whole body shaking, and the few drops of blood coming from the large scar across his chest is the biggest red flag. Gabriel immediately scoop Genji and ran like a mad man and even kicks down Jack’s door.

The strike commander who have been awoken respond with displeasure, “What the fuck Gabe…” he groans.

Without missing a beat Gabriel replied, “Biotic field! NOW!” almost yelling as he march closer to the tired man.

Jack open his eyes in alert and immediately realize the situation, Genji bleeding in Gabriel arm with none of usual healer in the base, the only one left and last option is him and his biotic field. He rush to grab his biotic field while Gabriel try to lay Genji on the bed and the keyword is _try,_ at this point the pain and everything that he suffer is probably too much for his already broken body to handle as he is uncharacteristically clinging to him with eyes wide open, his breathing is unstable but still silent as ever. Gabriel can only give him reassuring words and pats as Jack setting up the biotic field.

When the biotic field start to activate the cyborg start to calm down and his breathing starting to stabilize. “Breath in breath out Genji. Jack here might look like a basic blonde boy but he probably know more medic than you.” Gabriel got his ear pulled by the said blonde for making that comment.

“When did this start to happen?” Jack ask as he check Genji’s pulse.

“Just now. After I woke up.”

“Any idea why your scar reopen? For example coping yourself in the training room?” busted. Ana have been away this past few days and there’s no one stopping Genji from training until he drop tired. But he didn’t answer the question instead he looks away in guilt.

The couple looks stare in each other and sigh at the Japanese man. “Why the hell are you keep doing this Niño?” Gabriel pinches his eyebrow. Of all the Blackwatch kids Genji’s the one who gave his trouble the most. Almost rivaling McCree early days. What did he do to deserve this troublesome boys? There’s a lot of possibilities.

“It’s the only thing that able to make me tired enough to sleep.”

“Well if that’s the problem then there’s a solution to it.” Gabriel lay the cyborg to the bed after his grip start to weaken. Making sure that his head is comfortable on the pillow before leaning on the bed headboard beside him, Jack know what’s his lover going to do and sat on Genji’s other side. It’s not the first time this happen and probably not the last, but this is one the reason why he fell for him. “You have joined the Overwatch and everyone is a part of a big family. If you have any trouble there’s a lot of people you can talk to or seek for answer. You don’t have to carry all the burden alone Genji.” Gabriel start giving soft comforting pats on Genji head, burying his hand on his dishelved black hair. Genji eyes slowly start to lose focus as his eyelid became heavier after every pats. “There’s Tracer and her upbeat personalities. There’s Reinhardt which you know firsthand, Ana makes the best damn tea for every situation, McCree might not seems like it but he’s a good kid, if you trust him with your problems he’ll make a good hot chocolate drink while lending his ear to you. You two are about the same age as well he’s probably going to baby you since he finally have someone younger.

Or you can just go to me or Jackie here. He may look stern but if you tell him that you need some TLC he will go to his dad mode.”

“Like you are one to talk Gabe.”

“Anyway what I’m telling you is we are here for you now. And you should know that in here, none get left behind.”

Everything feel just right and comfortable for his weary body. As soon as Genji shut his eyes he fell asleep between the two enhanced soldier. Leaving the couple chuckling silently as the sight resemble a child who sleep with their parents because they just had a nightmare.

* * *

McCree – admit it at some point you have a crush on your relative when you were a wee child

Following Jack and Gabriel advice he start to try befriend McCree. In the past socializing is his best selling point, constantly sneaking out to play around but now it’s something he avoid. The two doesn’t have a bad relationship but it’s more toward a one sided friendship where McCree would try to talk and joke around but Genji choose to ignore him and glares, only speaking to him when it’s necessary. Now that he tried to interact with the cowboy it’s seems harder than how it used to, where did all of past charisma go.

Striking a conversation while at the practice range would probably be the best idea and work the most but he is now banned from the practice range and any physical activity until Mercy take a look at him. His second idea is maybe ask McCree to play some card with him when he’s at the rec room but no one is at the rec room. Third would be during a mission but the Blackwatch crew got no mission. All that left is involving him to channel his past playboy self which is gone with his old self.

Being all alone in his room probably won’t help him got any ideas but there’s nothing he can do now that he is banned to do literally anything. Just lay on the bed trying to sleep which is a difficult until a knock on the door alert him.

“Genji you awake there?” speak of the devil, Genji walk to the door and open it. McCree standing infront of his door with two mugs in his hand. “Heard you had a rough night.” He hands him a mug. It’s a hot chocolate with marshmallow and sprinkles. And its also still warm.

Genji walks back and sit on his bed while McCree step inside, closing the door behind him, and sat on the chair by the desk. “Try taking a sip. It helps me during shitty days countless time might as well share it with someone with shitty day.” He grins and took a sip. Genji just stare at the content of the mug, Gabriel Reyes did mention McCree chocolate drink but he did not expect this. What he had in mind is less marshmallow and less sprinkles, just some warm chocolate milk, not a mug full of sugar.

“You can drink milk right?” McCree look at him in concern. The cyborg nod and decide to bravely take a sip. It’s warm, nice and sweet but too much toppings to actually drink the drink. McCree chuckle and leans back into his chair.

“Thanks…” it’s nice to finally to have someone or something in his room.

“Pleasure all mine. Heard you went into shit last night, you okay now?”

Genji nod, “Other than dying from boredom I’m fine.”                                                                                                 

McCree put his mug on the desk, “Didn’t know you like to kid’ around! But I know a mighty fine answer for that trouble.” He went out and come just a few minutes later with cards, jengga, and other stuff, like literally everything from the rec room. He spread them on the floor as if it’s a showcase, “The base is literally feels like grave with almost everyone going to mission might as well bring the fun here. So which one you want?”

After looking at everything the cowboy bought he choose jengga and the two spend some time on it. The room that was dead silence start to came to life with McCree laughter and teasing. They move from one game to another and then another. By then of it the two already start having a conversation about literally anything and joking with one another. It’s a big improvement of their relationship from a one sided to occasional respond and teasing.

They were playing cards when Genji caught McCree staring at him, “Trying to see through my ‘ninja face’ McCree?”

McCree smiled, “No. Just thinking that you look way better with a smile than with a scowl you know.” And then he leans on his hand as if he were some art in a museum. It’s a line that his past self would say almost all the time but to be one hearing that feels different than saying it. He opens his mouth to give a reply but his door fly open to reveal Gabriel and a very angry yet worried Angela. Without even a word he was dragged away to the med bay by Mercy leaving McCree alone. After all the check up and medical stuff he went back expecting a messy room but instead his room is tidy with no sign of their earlier ruckus. On his desk were some comic book, a pachimari doll, and a note.

_Don’t know when your ban will be lift so here’s some comics to entertain you_

_Also your room is dead. Its fine to decorate it ya know_

_Here’s something to start with_

_I win this last time I sneak to the arcade down town_

_P.S. Get well soon. It’s boring here without a ninja_

A pachimari doll... It’s been a while since he last saw them or even receiving one.

McCree continue to visit him daily with different story to tell. Sometimes he tell stories and then they play some game and read comic together. At the start of joining Blackwatch he thought McCree is a nuisance with his overfriendliness but now his presence start to became something he prefer. By the time the ban have been lifted he start seeking for McCree when the cowboy haven’t visited him and two start being seen around close to one another.

“Genji do you have a crush on McCree or something?” he was doing some translation for when the other ask him.

“What makes you think that?” he look up from the doujinshi he’s translating.

Moira sigh, “You have been following him like a lost pup and also sleep on his shoulder during _every_ ride back from a mission. Not to mention you look like an abandon pup when you cant find him.”

Everything she said is true but he didn’t realize that how he look like to others. His mind start to work on its own before finally realizing it. _Shit._ He fucking do have a crush. He blushed and Moira roll her eyes, “How _adorable_ you just noticed it didn’t you? If you finish it today I might ask him if he likes anyone or not.”

“You have a crush on McCree!?” Gabriel who just entered the room managed to get all the juicy info and is grinning playfully. He quickly dial a number, “Hey Jack! I won the bet! He DO have feelings for him!” oh great now more people know about it. He can distinctly hear Reinhardt voice from the phone, _great_ he will _definitely_ try to _help_ him. He buries his face in his hand. His fate is sealed, he’s doomed. He hate all of them but he wouldn’t want to trade them for another. Even if they are going to tease him about having a crush for probably the rest of his life.

 


End file.
